Los fabricantes de varitas
by Aqua Are
Summary: 2017 es el año en que Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy y la hija de la directora McGonagall empiezan Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort hace años que fue derrotado, ¿pero quién dice que los problemas ya se han acabado? Empezando con los profesores y acabando con unas misteriosas varitas regaladas a Ollivander, parece que los misterios no acaban. No slash. SIGUE EL CANON. EN PAUSA.
1. La escuela de magia

**Título: **Los fabricantes de varitas.

**Universo:** Harry Potter.

**Situación temporal: **Siguiente generación.

**Clasificación: **Todos los públicos.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

**Autora: **Aqua Äre.

Buenos días a todos :3 Debo decir que soy una gran fan de Harry Potter desde que mis padres me compraron el primer libro hace ya doce años. Por aquel entonces Harry Potter todavía no era un fenómeno mundial y yo era una niña que devoraba libros de una manera importante. Les pedí ese libro porque lo vi en una vitrina y la portada me llamó fuertemente la atención, me leí la parte posterior con la sinopsis y la decisión estuvo tomada, me llevé el libro a casa. Hace un tiempo, el verano pasado, volví a leerme todos los libros de un tirón, en una semana, y me surgió la idea de hacer un fanfic, así porque sí, sin avisar ni nada. Me llamaba muchísimo la vida que podían llevar todos en un futuro y, más que nada, la vida de sus hijos. Sin embargo, no quería usar los personajes sin más, quién sabe porqué, y decidí añadir un personaje principal de mi propia cosecha. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella y espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo. Todavía no lo tengo completo, llevo tres capítulos, pero pensé que el primero ya estaba lo bastante revisado como para publicarlo por aquí. He tratado de ceñirme al máximo al mundo que Rowling creó para sus personajes en el futuro, con las cosas que dijo en entrevistas o mencionó de pasada, y he adaptado mi estilo al suyo, esperando que así sea más fácil de leer y de que os sumerjáis en el mundo que esta gran autora nos ha dejado, esta vez de mi mano.

Muchos besos a todos, espero sinceramente que lo paséis bien leyendo esta historia :3

P.D: Los reviews son muy apreciados :33

* * *

**1**

**La escuela de magia**

Hacía un día perfecto de verano en Moonlight Organ. El patio del orfanato estaba lleno de hierba verde y mullida y se oían exclamaciones y gritos de niños por todas partes, mientras estos trataban de aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones estivales. La señorita Stevens y la gran y oronda señora Bright, las cuidadoras, se encargaban de vigilar que nada se saliera de su cauce, las dos previsoramente escondidas en el porche de entrada y cada una pertrechada con un abanico o un libro para darse aire.

Los niños, sin embargo, no parecían ser conscientes del calor propio de la estación, y se entretenían jugando al fútbol unos, otros machacando piedras unas contra otras, y un grupito de pequeños niños de entr años se entretenía viendo saltar a una rana de hierbajo en hierbajo.

En uno de los rincones más alejados, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se hallaba una niña tratando de convencer a un gato atigrado de que le dejara tocarlo. Tenía el pelo largo y azul recogido en una trenza, que le colgaba por un lado del cuello mientras hacía gestos invitadores con la mano al animal.

–Meow, meooow –dijo tratando de imitar de la mejor manera posible los maullidos de un gato.

El gato, sin embargo, parecía más interesado en mirarla fijamente y torcer la cabeza de vez en cuando. Llevaba toda la mañana ahí, tieso, aunque alguna que otra vez la niña lo había visto subir o bajar del árbol o de la cancela para estirar las patas. A veces, cuando el gato torcía la cabeza, la niña se daba la vuelta sobre el césped y lo miraba al revés. Le hacía gracia porque tenía un par de rayas alrededor de los ojos que parecían gafas.

Finalmente, aceptando que el gato no le iba a hacer caso y previendo que se escaparía si trataba de cogerlo, la niña se tumbó bocarriba y sacó un reloj del bolsillo. Lo hizo girar sobre su cadena para que reflejara el sol.

–¿Sabes, gatito? –empezó–. Hoy la señorita Stevens me dijo que alguien había preguntado por mí, que habían llamado por teléfono y habían preguntado si podían verme –el tono de la niña traslucía claramente su perplejidad–. También me dijo que vendría a verme hoy, que había concertado una cita para las cinco. Pero ya son las cinco menos cuarto y todavía no ha aparecido nadie.

La niña recorrió el patio con la mirada, buscando a su misterioso visitante sin demasiada esperanza. Volvió a mirar al gato, que seguía tan tieso como antes.

–¿Tú crees que vendrá, gatito? Es la primera vez que alguien se interesa por mí. Seguro que en el último momento se arrepiente y no viene.

Una arruga apareció en su frente al decir aquello y el sol volvió a reflejarse en el reloj de bolsillo que daba vueltas colgado de su mano. De repente alguien tiró de la cadena y el reloj se perdió de vista.

–¡Eh! –exclamó la niña, pillada por sorpresa.

Se levantó de inmediato del suelo, mirando al grupo de chicos que tenía delante. Todos eran más o menos de su misma edad y el que estaba delante, con el pelo rapado y pinta de líder, sostenía su reloj y se reía entre dientes. Los demás reían a coro.

–¿Qué pasa, bruja? ¿Te molesta? –dijo el cabecilla.

–¡Yo no soy una bruja, Ben! ¡Devuélveme mi reloj! –respondió ella, saltando y tratando de alcanzar el objeto mientras Ben lo mantenía fuera de su alcance.

El gato, que había estado a un lado tranquilamente mirando la escena, se estiró de repente y empezó a bufar. Ben se fijó en él y llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

–¡Mirad! ¡La bruja tiene un gato! –se rió–. Ya sólo te falta la escoba, ¿sabes? ¿Porqué no le quitas a la suya a la señorita Stevenson? Es más fregona que escoba pero supongo que te dará igual, ¿no?

La niña había dejado de intentar quitarle el reloj y se estremecía de rabia apretando los puños. Frunció el entrecejo y, aparentemente como respuesta, Ben dejó de reír. Se miró la mano donde tenía el reloj, confundido. Un instante después, gritó y arrojó el objeto al suelo como si le hubiera mordido, sujetándose la mano. Los demás ya no reían y observaban a la niña como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Ben se había quedado blanco y, despacio, como si temiera perderla de vista, fue retrocediendo hasta que salió corriendo con el resto de su pandilla detrás. Un coro de "Ben, ¿qué pasa?" y "¿Estás bien?" se alejó de ellos y los dejó atrás.

La niña se agachó y recogió el reloj de la hierba, que continuaba caliente pero se iba enfriando por momentos. Lo miró sorprendida pero al final esbozó una sonrisa alegre y se volvió a sentar en la hierba. Estaba claro que al reloj tampoco le gustaba nada Ben. Se volvió hacia el gato, que volvía a estar tieso mirándola aunque antes se hubiera puesto de su lado.

–Muchas gracias, gatito, por ayudarme. A Ben y los demás les gusta mucho molestarme pero normalmente nadie les dice nada. Aunque delante de la señorita Stevenson se portan bien, para que no sospeche –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. Creo que es por mi pelo, porque es azul. Se volvió azul un día y por mucho que la señorita Stevenson trató de teñirlo el color no se iba. Aunque a mí me gusta más así –la niña esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

El gato bostezó y miró el reloj, como si realmente supiese leer la hora, se dio la vuelta y se subió a la cancela para caer al otro lado del muro. A la niña apenas le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que desapareciera de su vista y se quedó un poco triste en la hierba, contemplando su reloj, hasta que un grito sonó en el patio.

–¡Clarissa! Clarissa, ¿dónde estás?

–Oh, no, voy a llegar tarde –dijo la niña tragando saliva antes de salir corriendo hacia el porche, donde la señorita Stevenson ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa divertida y un mohín de reproche.

–Ya casi son las cinco, Clarissa, ¿y si hubieras llegado tarde?

Clarissa miró su reloj y vio que tenía razón, apenas quedaban cinco minutos. Por culpa de Ben se le había ido el santo al cielo. La señorita Stevenson continuó hablando.

–Y mírate, ¡estás cubierta de hierba! Apuesto lo que quieras a que has estado tumbada al lado de la puerta, ¿me equivoco? Ven aquí, anda –las manos de la señorita Stevenson, rápidas como siempre, empezaron a quitarle hojas y briznas de hierba del pelo y del vestido de forma metódica.

Finalmente, cuando al señorita vio que ya no quedaba ni una, se permitió pasar los dedos por el pelo de Clarissa para darles un toque más peinado.

–Ya está, lista. Si esa señora no te adopta, es porque está ciega –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–¡Muchas gracias, señorita! –respondió Clarissa.

La señorita Stevenson sonrió plácidamente y desvió la mirada hacia la verja de entrada del patio, que se había abierto para dar paso a una figura alta y delgada. Clarissa la vio acercarse con el nerviosismo plasmado en la cara. ¿Cómo sería la señora que había llamado? La señorita Stevenson no le había dicho si era mayor o joven, si parecía tranquila o seria y a ella se le había olvidado preguntar de la emoción. Al acercarse vio que la mujer parecía bastante vieja, y severa, y en parte se sintió un poco decepcionada. Llevaba unas gafas delgadas que le daban un aspecto más serio si cabe, y se cubría con un abrigo, algo que parecía fuera de lugar dada la estación del año en que se encontraban. Y sin embargo, la mujer parecía enérgica y andaba segura y rápidamente. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, la mujer se atusó las gafas y empezó a hablar con una voz fuerte y clara.

–¿Es usted la señorita Anne Stevenson?

–Sí, soy yo. Y usted debe de ser Minerva McGonagall, ¿cierto? –respondió la señorita Stevenson.

La señora asintió un tanto rígidamente.

–Y tú debes de ser Clarissa –dijo la señora McGonagall.

Clarissa nunca había pensado que una mirada pudiese ser molesta pero la señora McGonagall la miraba de arriba a abajo y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La señorita Stevenson tampoco sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, y como si leyera la inquietud de las dos, la señora McGonagall apartó la mirada de ella y la dirigió a la señorita Stevenson.

–Bueno, espero que pueda ofrecerme un asiento dentro del edificio y a resguardo de este sol, si no le molesta.

–¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro. Por favor, sígame.

La señorita Stevenson, como si acabara de salir de un trance, cogió la mano de Clarissa y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo mientras las guiaba a la salita que había al lado de la entrada, donde todos los días a las 6 la señora Bright veía en la televisión su habitual cupo de capítulos de telenovela. Clarissa se sentó frente a la señora McGonagall mientras la señorita Stevenson iba a preparar un té y se dedicó a estudiarla. Llevaba el pelo gris salpicado de blanco recogido en un moño alto pero no demasiado prieto, una especie de vestido largo de color verde esmeralda con unas mangas muy largas era lo que se había escondido debajo de ese gran abrigo y Clarissa pensó que si ella se hubiera puesto algo parecido ese día ya podían haberla dado por muerta. Esperó a que tomara la palabra moviendo las piernas, que le colgaban de butacón, ya que supuso que la señora McGonagall querría saber algo de ella. Sin embargo, la señora McGonagall no parecía tener prisa, ya que se quedó sentada donde estaba, mirando las paredes con curiosidad y esperando pacientemente el té que Clarissa se preguntaba si llegaría algún día. Por fin la señorita Stevenson apareció por la puerta llevando una bandeja con dos tazas y unas cuantas pastas dulces. Clarissa se preguntó si se habría equivocado sin darse cuenta con el número de tazas pero casi se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando la señorita Stevenson se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, tras sonreírle y hacerle un gesto de ánimo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Clarissa sintió que se le cerraba también el estómago de manera desagradable.

–Adelante, coge una taza.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa y tardó un poco en entenderlo. Asintió y alargó una mano para coger una de las tazas. Sopló el té con nerviosismo, viendo cómo, igual que antes, la señora McGonagall no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Finalmente no se pudo aguantar.

–Señora McGonagall –dijo con un hilo de voz. El resto lo dijo rápido antes de poder cambiar de idea–, ¿viene usted a adoptarme?

–¿A adoptarte? No, claro que no –dijo la mujer removiendo el té tras echarle azúcar.

Clarissa sintió que se desinflaba. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A qué había venido entonces?

–He venido a darte esto –dijo la señora como leyéndole la mente. Sacó una carta del bolsillo y se la tendió a Clarissa– y a preguntarte si querrías entrar en mi colegio.

Clarissa cogió el sobre sintiéndose un poco perdida. En la parte frontal figuraba la siguiente inscripción.

_Señorita Clarissa_

_Orfanato Moonlight Organ, 3º dormitorio del 2º piso_

_Avda. Seendale 28_

_Londres_

No le sorprendió que sólo figurara su nombre y no su apellido en la carta, pues los padres que la habían dejado en el orfanato no le habían dado uno. Lo que la sorprendió fue la manera en que estaba escrita la dirección y que la carta parecía escrita con pluma. Y que la tinta era verde. Le dio la vuelta, para ver que la carta estaba cerrada por un sello de cera con un escudo de armas. El escudo estaba ocupada por una gran letra H y se veían un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón rodeándola. A Clarissa no le sonaba de nada pero le gustaba el sello así que procuró abrir la carta sin romperlo. Había tres hojas dentro del sobre y una de ellas parecía una lista de libros. Cogió la primera y empezó a leerla.

–Querida señorita Clarissa: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, oberve la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre –leyó.

Cuando terminó, una pequeña firma acompañaba los saludos de la directora, que decía, se llamaba M. McGonagall. Se quedó unos segundos releyendo la carta hasta que al final el significado completo de todo lo que decía le llegó claramente, dos detalles consiguieron captar su atención.

–Colegio Hogwarts... ¿de Magia? -preguntó.

–Así es –respondió la señora McGonagall.

–¿Y usted es la directora?

La mujer asintió pero Clarissa no acababa de comprenderlo. Algo debía de estar mal. Ella no sabía hacer magia.

–Pero... la magia no existe, ¿cierto? ¿Es un colegio de magos como los de la tele?

–No, la magia existe, y tú eres una bruja de verdad –afirmó la señora (ahora directora) McGonagall, sin alterar lo más mínimo el gesto–. De hecho, si no me equivoco, antes has hecho una perfecta exhibición de magia involuntaria. Al señor Brennan le costará olvidarse de ello.

A Clarissa le costó unos segundos comprender que le estaba hablando de Ben porque nadie se llamaba por el apellido en el orfanato. Pensó en cómo el reloj se había recalentado en las manos del niño y cómo luego, cuando ella lo había cogido, había sentido cómo el reloj se enfriaba rápidamente, como si no quisiera quemarla a ella también. Otra duda es cómo había sabido la directora McGonagall cómo se apellidaba Ben.

–Y seguro que puedes recordar situaciones similares a esa, momentos en los que han ocurrido cosas raras que no has podido explicar. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó la directora.

Ciertamente, el hecho de que su pelo cambiase de color de la noche a la mañana había sido una cosa muy pero que muy rara. Había jurado y perjurado a la señora Bright que no se lo había teñido ella pero como no había podido probarlo la habían castigado igualmente. También era raro que el color no se fuera, por muchos tintes y decolorantes que usaran

–Entonces... ¿es verdad que soy una bruja? Pero yo no puedo hacer las cosas cuando quiero, sólo me pasa cuando estoy muy enfadada o asustada o... o eso. ¿Los magos no deberían poder usar la magia a voluntad?

–Y la usan, Clarissa –respondió la directora–. Pero para usar la magia debes haber tenido profesores que te enseñen cómo hacerlo. Además, cuando eres menor de once años lo que sale de ti es magia involuntaria, magia en estado puro, todavía no la puedes controlar. Para ello necesitas una varita.

Con un movimiento rápido de la mano en la que no tenía la taza, la directora sacó de la manga de su vestido una especie de palo largo pulido y se lo enseñó a Clarissa. Ella sólo pudo echarle un vistazo antes de que la mujer volviera a guardarlo.

–¿Entonces estudiaré magia? ¿Magia de verdad? ¿Y conoceré a otros magos?

La directora McGonagall respondió a todas sus preguntas con un asentimiento mudo y tomó un sorbo de té.

–Habrá que arreglar las cosas para que compres los libros y los materiales para las clases. Los magos tampoco vestimos como los muggles así que habrá que comprarte unas cuantas túnicas. Por supuesto, el colegio cuenta con un fondo para casos como el tuyo, en que no se tienen recursos, pero puesto que hay otro chico en tus mismas condiciones quizás habrá que comprar ciertas cosas de segunda mano. Yo misma no podré acompañarte a comprarlo todo, ya que estaré muy ocupada, pero sin duda podremos arreglarlo para que alguien te acompañe. Lo que sólo nos deja un problema...

Clarissa, que había estado revisando las dos hojas con la lista de libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones y demás cosas que necesitaría, levantó la vista al ver que la directora McGonagall había dejado de hablar. Salió un poco de su ensimismamiento y recordó qué había dicho la mujer antes de callarse.

–¿Qué problema? -preguntó aún con la lista en la mano y un nudo en el estómago.

A Clarissa se le ocurrían multitud de problemas. Como dónde iban a comprar semejante provisión de cosas imposibles (como la varita, ¡una varita mágica!), si realmente ese tipo de cosas iban a servir para hacer magia, cómo iba ella a llegar al colegio Hogwarts si no sabía dónde estaba, si realmente alguien la iba a acompañar a comprar todas aquellas cosas...

–Tu nombre –dijo la directora McGonagall.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Clarissa momentáneamente desorientada.

–Bueno, más bien tu apellido. El que no tienes. Nunca he tenido un alumno sin apellido y sería más que desconcertante tenerlo ahora. Así que debes elegir un apellido para usarlo de ahora en adelante. Ya nos ocuparemos de legalizarlo en su momento.

–Ah, eso... –dijo Clarissa, callando un momento.

Siempre se había imaginado que cuando la adoptasen le darían su apellido así que nunca se había preocupado por aquello. Es más, casi lo consideraba mejor de esa manera, así no tenía oportunidad de preguntarse quiénes serían sus padres, que tenían tal o cual apellido, si se llamarían de una forma o de otra. Se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, me da igual. Podéis ponerme el que queráis.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó la directora McGonagall frunciendo el ceño–. Podrías acabar llamándote Knuckles*, ¿sabes?

Aquello hizo reír a Clarissa, que no pensaba que la directora del colegio mágico tuviese el más mínimo sentido del humor. Al parecer se equivocaba.

–Creo que es un tema demasiado personal para dejarlo en manos de otro, en mi humilde opinión.

Mirando de nuevo la lista de los libros y fijándose en los apellidos que aparecían en libros como _Guía de transformación para principiantes_, de Emeric Switch**, Clarissa pensó que llamarse Knuckles no podía ser tan malo, pero aún así miró toda la lista buscando alguno que le gustara aunque sólo fuera un poquito. Tampoco tenía mucha ilusión en el asunto así que cualquiera serviría. Pero acabada al lista se dio cuenta de que ninguno merecía la pena así que volvió a la hoja de presentación. Allí, al final, el apellido McGonagall de la directora brillaba con luz propia y Clarissa pensó desolada que ese sí que le gustaba.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó la directora.

-Yo... –empezó Clarissa–. ¿Seguro que no podría adoptarme? -preguntó de nuevo. La directora volvió a fruncir el ceño pero pensó que valía la pena insistir–. Me gusta mucho su apellido y usted me parece una buena persona.

Le parecía un argumento muy pobre pero Clarissa pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, una sonrisa se había adivinado en los labios de la mujer.

–Lo cierto es que el asunto del apellido lo podemos dejar para más tarde. No obstante... –dijo al ver la mirada baja de Clarissa–. Me lo pensaré.

Clarissa casi saltó de su silla de la impresión, mirando a la directora como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

–Sólo pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con emoción y se volvió a sentar en el sillón ante la mirada de la directora. Volvió a mirar la carta y esta vez su mirada se posó en la fecha de inicio del curso, el 1 de septiembre. Actualmente estaban a 27 de julio así que todavía faltaban muchos días para que empezara el curso pero pensó que sería una buena idea saber dónde estaba y cómo iba a ir.

–Hogwarts es un colegio mágico y, como tal, sólo los magos saben dónde está –explicó la directora–. Cada 1 de septiembre un tren que sale de la estación de King's Cross lleva a Hogwarts a todos los alumnos.

La directora señaló el sobre, que todavía llevaba sobre el regazo y que había estado a punto de caerse un par de veces, y Clarissa metió la mano para sacar un billete de tren que se le había pasado por alto. Tras mirarlo lo volvió a guardar cuidadosamente en el sobre, con la pequeña esperanza de no tener que utilizarlo. Prefería ir con la directora, ya que imaginaba que esta no se dirigiría al colegio sólo el 1 de septiembre, tendría que llegar antes, ¿no?

La directora McGonagall miró en su propio reloj la hora antes de tomar el último sorbo de té y ponerse de pie. Clarissa la imitó y de repente se le ocurrió una cosa.

–¿Cómo le vamos a decir a la señorita Stevenson que voy a estudiar en un colegio de magia, directora?

–Cierto, cierto. Habrá que solucionar eso también. Llévame a su despacho, Clarissa, o a donde suela pasar las horas.

Pero no hubo necesidad de buscarla ya que la señorita Stevenson se había quedado en la cocina, justo enfrente de la salita donde ellas habían estado, con la puerta abierta de par en par, y en aquellos momentos removía un bol con masa para bizcocho. Al verlas entrar sonrió de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada a Clarissa que quería decir que tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo había acabado todo. Clarissa no supo qué decir pero sonrió en respuesta.

–Bueno, parece que han ido bien las cosas, ¿no es cierto, señora McGonagall? –dijo secándose las manos en el delantal y acercándose a ellas.

–Muy bien, de hecho. Necesito que me envíe unos cuantos papeles para hacerme cargo de todo, si no le importa.

Clarissa vio cómo la directora movía un poco la mano derecha desde dentro de la manga del abrigo y tuvo la impresión de haber visto la varita que le había enseñado antes salir y desaparecer en él de nuevo. La señorita Stevenson no pareció acusar ningún cambio pero sonrió más ampliamente que antes.

–¡Claro! De hecho los tengo todos aquí, si quiere se los puede llevar en el momento. Clarissa, espéranos en la puerta, ¿quieres?

Acto seguido, la directora McGonagall y la señorita Stevenson salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron al despacho de esta, que estaba al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda. Clarissa se quedó ahí, esperando, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuándo iban a comprar sus cosas ni quién la iba a acompañar a comprarlas. Se sentó en una silla que había en el vestíbulo y esperó pacientemente.

La directora McGonagall y la señorita Stevenson no tardaron nada en volver y, para su sorpresa, la señorita Stevenson le dijo adiós y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Pero si no me voy a ninguna parte todavía, ¿no? –preguntó confundida, después de todo, el curso no empezaba hasta más de medio mes más tarde.

–Claro que sí, tonta. Te vas a tu nueva casa, ¿cierto? La señora McGonagall ya tiene tus cosas, así que no te preocupes por ellas.

–¿Ah, sí?

Clarissa miró en derredor y, ciertamente, allí había un viejo maletín en el que podía caber con facilidad todo lo que tenía. Lo curioso es que no lo había visto llegar en manos de ninguna.

–Entonces, ¿me voy ya? –preguntó esta vez a la directora McGonagall.

–Sí. Ha resultado que al final sí que tengo tiempo para acompañarte a comprar las cosas que necesitas, así que despídete. Te esperaré en la verja de entrada.

Dicho esto, la directora McGonagall salió por la puerta y las dejó solas a la señorita Stevenson y a ella. Clarissa se volvió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. No es que lo hubiera pasado mal en el orfanato todos esos años, y la señorita Stevenson siempre había sido su favorita, pero la perspectiva de su nueva vida era emocionante. ¿Quién no se emocionaría si de repente le contaran que era una bruja o un mago y que la magia existía? Y más, ¿que iba a ir a un colegio de magia con muchos otros magos y brujas? No existía nadie que no se emocionara en esas circunstancias. Clarissa estaba segura.

–Mi niña, que ya tiene una familia –dijo la señorita Stevenson dándole otro beso en la frente. Clarissa se contuvo las ganas de negarlo–. Date la vuelta, te voy a hacer un último regalo, cariño.

Clarissa hizo lo que le pedía y notó unos familiares y característicos tirones en el pelo que indicaban que la señorita Stevenson le estaba rehaciendo la trenza y sonrió. Siempre le habían gustado los peinados que le hacía la señorita Stevenson y aquel no era una excepción. Una vez acabada, se dio la vuelta y le dio un último abrazo antes de salir por la puerta con el maletín en la mano.

La directora McGonagall la esperaba en la verja de entrada pero un poco más allá estaban Ben y sus amigos. Clarissa pasó a su lado y les sacó la lengua por el camino a todo el grupo, que la miraron salir por la verja desconcertados. Nunca había tenido ningún amigo en especial en el orfanato, ya que todos la consideraban un bicho raro, así que no tenía una necesidad acuciante de despedirse de nadie pero aún así se dio la vuelta una última vez para ver el patio. No era un patio muy grande pero en la esquina en la que había estado antes había un manzano y Clarissa siempre había tenido la costumbre de comerse sus manzanas cuando llegaba la estación. Finalmente se despidió con un pensamiento del árbol y salió por la verja detrás de la directora McGonagall.

* * *

Debo comentar por aquí, que se me ha olvidado en la parte superior, que he decidido mantener las bromas y demás relacionadas con las palabras en inglés. Así, en cada capítulo que ponga algo que podáis no entender os lo avisaré aquí abajo, traduciéndolo y explicándolo. Por ejemplo, en este capítulo, la broma de los apellidos se explica como:

_**Switch_: Significa enchufe en inglés. Quizá para un mago no sea tan raro ya que no sabe lo que es un enchufe ni interesado está en saberlo, pero para un muggle como Clarissa, ciertamente apellidarse "enchufe" es un tanto ridículo.

_*Knuckles_: El apellido que McGonagall sugiere a Clarissa que no querría acabar llevando significa en inglés nudillos. También,_ knucklehead_ en inglés significa cabeza hueca.

Espero que con esto entendáis un poco mejor la broma :3


	2. El callejón Diagon

Vuelvo de nuevo por aquí con el segundo capítulo. Siento muchísimo haberos tenido esperando tanto tiempo pero en fin, me ha costado bastante limpiar este capítulo, cada vez que cambiaba una cosa tenía que retocar otra y así. Ha sido algo agotador.

Hay tres cosas que debo decir antes de que empecéis a leer. Una de ellas es que he tratado de llamar a todos los personajes tal y como los llama Rowling en sus libros, con Hagrid he tenido algo de problema por aquello de que Harry siempre lo llamó Hagrid tal cual sin importar que se convirtiera en profesor, pero digamos que Clarissa también se ha olvidado de este hecho xDD La otra cosa es que según avance el fanfic iré cambiando un poco la perspectiva desde la que cuento la historia. Los primeros dos capítulos se cuentan desde la perspectiva de Clarissa, el siguiente será desde la perspectiva de Albus. ¡Porque sí! ¡En el siguiente capítulo saldrán Albus, Rose y todos aquellos que tantas ganas tenéis de ver si adoráis a la prole de Harry y cia. tanto como yo xDDDDDDDD La tercera cosa es que he usado todo lo que he podido los trabajos que Rowling nos ha ido dejando en entrevistas que sus personajes toman en el futuro. Para quien no lo sepa, Neville se casó con Hannah Abbot, una Hufflepuff si no recuerdo mal. Pero por ejemplo, ya que no sé lo que hizo Seamus Finnegan... pues me lo he inventado, ya veréis y me contaréis qué tal xD

Eeeeeeen fin, ya os dejo que leáis el capítulo tranquilos. Solo recordaros que ahora que FanFiction ha cambiado la interfaz de la página es incluso más fácil dejar un review y contarme si os gusta lo que escribo o si os da asco. Cualquier cosa con tal de saber si hay alguien que lo lee xDD Si veis algún detalle que no cuadra, no dudéis en avisarme :3

¡Besos a todos y disfrutad! (Eso espero).

* * *

**2**

**El callejón Diagon**

–¿Y dónde vamos a comprar los libros, directora McGonagall? –preguntó Clarissa.

Andaban por la calle tranquilamente a una al lado de la otra. No hacía ni cinco minutos que habían salido del orfanato y Clarissa se preguntó si irían al metro. Al lado del orfanato lo único que había eran pequeñas tiendas y casas altas, no era un barrio muy grande ni estaba muy pegada al centro pero si ibas en el metro tardabas diez minutos en llegar, o eso le había dicho la señorita Stevenson. Aunque, no sabía porqué, Clarissa imaginaba que si tan fácil hubiera sido llegar a las tiendas de los magos todo el mundo sabría que existía la magia.

–En el callejón Diagon. Está en el centro de Londres pero no me apetece ir andando hasta allí así que habrá que coger el autobús noctámbulo –dijo aquello con voz cansada, no parecía muy complacida de tener que coger aquél autobús en particular.

–¿El autobús noctámbulo? –preguntó Clarissa. Nunca había oído hablar de él pero a lo mejor era cosa de magos.

La directora McGonagall asintió.

–Aquí debería estar bien.

Se paró y sacó la varita que le había enseñado antes a Clarissa en el orfanato, la agitó en el aire y esperó. Clarissa recorrió la calle con la mirada, buscando un autobús que subiera o bajara la carretera, pero lo único que vio fue el parque de niños que había en la esquina, cuatro casas solitarias y un montón de farolas apagadas. Sin embargo, un instante después, una luz cegadora incluso a plena luz del día dio paso a un autobús alto de color rojo de dos pisos y terriblemente bamboleante, con unas ruedas grandes como las de un camión y la siguiente inscripción en letras doradas en el parabrisas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO.

Clarissa se quedó mirándolo con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro mientras las puertas se abrían y salía un hombre con un uniforme rojo que empezó a hablar soltando lo que se notaba que era un discurso muchas veces pronunciado.

–Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba abordo y lo llevaremos a donde...

–Ahórrate el discurso, Stan Shumpike, ya me lo sé de memoria, y sube para que podamos irnos –le interrumpió la directora McGonagall, que ya tenía un pie en el escalón–. No pienso pasar en este autobús más tiempo del indispensable.

–¡Oh, directora McGonagall! Qué honor tenerla con nosotros. Suba, suba, ¿dónde está su equipaje?

–Ahí lo tienes –dijo la directora señalando a Clarissa–. Clarissa, dale tu maletín y sube. Tardaremos muy poco en llegar. O eso espero –oyó Clarissa que musitó antes de subir completamente.

Stan la miró desde arriba sonriendo, algo a lo que Clarissa ya estaba acostumbrada, y le cogió la maleta antes de cederle el paso con ademán caballeroso.

–Stan Shumpike a su servicio, señorita.

Clarissa subió a la primera planta del autobús, que, sorprendentemente, estaba llena de sillones y sillas. La directora estaba sentada en una de las primeras sillas, con ademán hosco, y miraba al frente frunciendo el ceño. Stan cerró las puertas y colocó el maletín de Clarissa en el gancho del asiento contiguo a la directora McGonagall. Acto seguido se dirigió al conductor.

–¡Eh, Seamus! ¿A que no sabes a quién acabamos de recoger? Date la vuelta y echa un vistazo.

El conductor, otro hombre de más o menos la misma edad de Stan, se dio la vuelta en el asiento mientras agarraba una palanca, a punto de tirar de ella.

–¡Profesora McGonagall! Qué agradable sorpresa tenerla por aquí –dijo Seamus–. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿no?

–Cierto, señor Finnegan, aunque no me sorprende encontrármelo a usted aquí. Debo asumir entonces que el señor Prang se ha jubilado, ¿cierto?

–Sí, Ernie me dejó como conductor del autobús. Dijo que ya había conducido bastante para toda su vida y que se iba a hacer compañía a su gato y a su loro. De vez en cuando todavía le doy una vuelta. Aunque al viejo todavía le quedan fuerzas para criticarme cada vez que cambio las marchas –dijo Seamus–. Bueno, ¿a dónde quieren ir?

–Al Caldero Chorreante. Trataremos de aprovechar lo poco que queda de día en el callejón Diagon –dijo la directora, sacando una bolsita con monedas del abrigo.

–Quince _sickles_ hasta el Caldero Chorreante, directora –dijo Stan sacando un billete–. ¿No quiere una bolsa de hielo? ¿Una botella de cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Una bolsa para vomitar?

–No, gracias –respondió la directora un poco cortantemente antes de volver a su asiento.

–Ya veo, compras de principio de curso, ¿eh? –dijo Seamus echándole una mirada apreciativa a Clarissa antes de darse la vuelta–. No perdamos más tiempo, pues. ¡Agarraos!

Seamus agarró una palanca del panel de mandos y Clarissa a penas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en una silla y agarrarse a los brazos antes de que sonara un estruendo enorme sonara y el autobús pareciera salir disparado. La silla donde estaba Clarissa se movió para atrás por culpa de la aceleración y esta pensó que se iba a caer. La directora McGonagall se agarraba a su silla con los dedos blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre ella mientras que Stan se agarraba a una barra y se dejaba llevar por el traqueteo, más fresco que una lechuga. Al otro lado de las ventanas las calles pasaban como flechas y Clarissa se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en su barrio sino mucho más lejos. Stan respondió a la inquisitiva mirada de Clarissa.

–Humpstead. Bonita ciudad, ¿eh? ¿Bruja novata? -preguntó al ver el vestido que llevaba Clarissa. Clarissa asintió–. Ya veo. No te preocupes, los muggles no nos ven, ni siquiera nos sienten. Están ciegos y sordos, como digo siempre, ¿verdad, Seamus?

–Cierto. Sordos como una tapia, y un árbol ve más que ellos –dijo, y los dos se echaron a reír.

A Clarissa aquella palabra le sonaba de algo pero le costaba ubicarla. Finalmente, se acordó que la había dicho la directora McGonagall mientras ella estaba mirando la lista de libros del colegio.

–¿Qué es un muggle?

–¿Que qué es un muggle? Directora, ¿no le ha dicho qué es un muggle? –se atrevió Stan a preguntar, negando con reprobación.

–No me ha dado tiempo a mucho, señor Shumpike –contestó la directora entre dientes. Al parecer no lo estaba pasando muy bien con los giros repentinos que daba el autobús.

–Un muggle es una persona no mágica. No es mago, no es bruja. Ignorantes, en otras palabras, se creen que solo están ellos en el mundo –rió Stan.

Clarissa asintió pero no pudo evitar pensar que ella era una muggle apenas media hora antes. ¿Cómo había llegado ella a ser una bruja? ¿Quién lo decidía? Miró por la ventana y, para su sorpresa, vio que, entre estallido y estallido y cambio de lugar, cuando el autobús transitaba por las calles y se encontraba con algo en medio del camino, ese algo se quitaba, simplemente. Daba igual que fuera una farola, un buzón de correos o incluso una casa. Clarissa vio a un banco entero, no de los de sentarse encima precisamente, apartarse del camino del autobús y a una ancianita pararse para revisar su bastón antes de que el autobús noctámbulo pasase por el mismo lugar por donde iba ella a estar.

Cada pocos minutos el autobús paraba y se subía o bajaba gente, la mayoría (por no decir todos) con la cara morada o pálida e incluso con una bolsa para vomitar en la mano, sospechosamente hinchada. Finalmente llegó su parada y Stan Sumpike se adelantó para coger su maletín y bajar a tierra, donde le tendió una mano a la directora para ayudarla a bajar. Clarissa supuso que la directora McGonagall la habría rechazado de no haber estado muy ocupada mirando dónde ponía los pies y rezongando para sí misma.

-¡Hasta la próxima, profesora! ¡La esperaremos con ansias! Tú también puedes volver cuando quieras –dijo Seamus guiñándole un ojo a Clarissa.

Clarissa pensó mientras se levantaba y contemplaba sus piernas convertidas en gelatina, que no sabía si volvería a montar en aquél autobús en particular. La directora McGonagall parecía pensar lo mismo ya que cuando Clarissa se dejó caer a su lado la oyó murmurar para sí misma:

–Espero que no haya próxima.

Stan les dijo adiós con un ademán de la gorra y cerró las puertas, tras lo cual volvió a sonar un estallido y el autobús desapareció antes de llegar a la esquina. Clarissa miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una calle del distrito comercial de Londres y allí, justo a unos metros de ellas, una esquina como otra cualquiera aparecía más llena de polvo de la cuenta. Siguiendo a la directora McGonagall, Clarissa vio cómo la esquina llena de polvo se aclaraba y la puerta y ventanas de un establecimiento que segundos antes no estaba allí aparecía. Un cartel encima de la puerta rezaba el nombre del Caldero Chorreante. La directora McGonagall alargó un brazo y entró en la taberna, que parecía llena de gente solo a medias. Una agradable mujer estaba detrás de la barra, limpiando vasos distraídamente mientras hablaba con un par de hombres y de vez en cuando removía el contenido una cacerola. El olor llegaba a todas partes y a Clarissa se le hizo la boca agua enseguida.

–¡Oh, directora McGonagall! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! –dijo la mujer al verlas acercarse–. Hace mucho que no la veía, no suele pasarse mucho por aquí –por imposible que pareciera, daba la impresión de que la mujer estaba echándole una pequeña regañina a la directora.

–Tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para andar fuera de Hogwarts, Hannah –respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida–. Uno pensaría que Neville te mantiene informada de todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts.

–Y lo hace, no le quepa la menor duda –aseguró Hannah–. Solo desearía que tuviera menos trabajo y pudiera pasar más tiempo por aquí. Aunque él dice que el trabajo no le pesa, ahora mismo está arriba cuidando una de sus plantas, se ve que tiene que trasplantarla en un sitio sin luz y está poniendo todas las habitaciones patas arriba –suspiró la mujer. Finalmente, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Clarissa y le dedicó una gran sonrisa–. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

–Clarissa, señora. Empiezo en Hogwarts este año –respondió ella educadamente, no quería dar mala impresión.

–Encantada, Clarissa, yo soy Hannah Longbottom, la dueña de la taberna –dijo extendiendo una mano, que Clarissa estrechó–. ¿Vais al Callejón Diagon? ¿A por las cosas para el colegio?

–Sí, aunque no me quedaré mucho, ya es demasiado tarde. Volveremos en un par de horas. ¿Te importaría guardarnos el maletín? –dijo señalando el que Clarissa llevaba en las manos–. Me temo que solo nos estorbaría.

–Por supuesto que sí, no se preocupe. ¿Asumo entonces que vais a volver por aquí cuando acabéis? –la directora asintió y la señora Longbottom exhibió una sonrisa enorme–. Entonces puede que podáis quedaros un rato y saludar a Neville, seguro que a Clarissa le parecerá interesante conocer a uno de sus profesores antes de llegar al colegio.

Clarissa se inclinó con curiosidad. ¿Ese tal Neville era uno de sus profesores en Hogwarts? Debía de ser el marido de la señora Longbottom si vivía allí. ¿Qué enseñaría? Clarissa no tenía ni idea, después de todo lo poco que conocía del mundo mágico era la directora y ahora el Caldero Chorreante. Y el autobús noctámbulo, que tampoco era mucho añadido. Se sentía un poco bastante ignorante con respecto a lo que parecía que iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

–Seguro que sí –respondió la directora con un tono en la voz que hacía parecer que se estaba riendo interiormente.

Ambas se dirigieron a una puertecilla que había en una esquina del local y que daba al patio de atrás, aparentemente sin salida. Clarissa miró a su alrededor, un tanto perdida.

–¿Profesora? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Vamos a entrar al Callejón Diagon. Atiende.

La directora McGonagall sacó su varita y contó tres ladrillos por encima de uno de los cubos de basura. La pared tembló y los ladrillos empezaron a cambiar de sitio hasta formar un arco cuando la directora los tocó con su varita. Al otro lado estaba la calle más fantástica que Clarissa jamás había visto.

Avanzó mirándolo todo con la boca abierta. Había gente por todas partes vestida con túnicas y gorros de mago de diferentes colores. Algunos llevaban animales sobre el hombro, como lechuzas y loros, pero también lagartos con dos colas y ranas de colores. Las tiendas desprendían ese aire místico que solo la magia podía dar y anunciaban sus mercancías con carteles que se movían y muñecos que explotaban una y otra vez en volutas de humo. Brujas y magos se apiñaban aquí y allá, comentando lo mucho que había subido el precio de la sangre de dragón, lo estupendo que resultaba el tónico para el cabello de _Madame Straggerly_, lo famosos que se habían vuelto los armiños mágicos y los últimos modelos de escobas de carreras.

Clarissa se volvió hacia la directora McGonagall con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en la cara de lo emocionada que estaba. Por primera vez, la directora le correspondió y empezó a andar con ella.

–No nos queda mucho tiempo para aprovechar así que yo creo que deberíamos coger lo más importante: la varita y las tres túnicas escolares. Iremos a la tienda de Madame Malkin y luego a Ollivander's. Ollivander suele cerrar a las seis y media así que mejor ir deprisa.

Juntas, Clarissa y la profesora McGonagall se acercaron a la tienda de ropa, donde las recibió una bruja afable un poco regordeta y muy habladora que enseguida entabló conversación con la directora con entusiasmo. Esta, sin embargo, no parecía compartir la alegría. Compraron las tres túnicas negras que necesitaría para las clases, un sombrero puntiagudo que Clarissa miró con suspicacia varias veces antes de probarse, un par de guantes y una capa de invierno. Nada tenía aspecto usado y Clarissa pensó que si esa era la apariencia de las cosas de segunda mano que podía encontrar en el mundo mágico, las nuevas debían refulgir.

A la salida observó que había menos gente que antes y el espacio libre le permitía ver todas las tiendas que antes habían estado escondidas detrás de la marea de gente. Una heladería al otro lado de la calle parecía llamarla con todos los sabores que prometía, la tienda de animales, la de calderos, una en la que varios niños y algunos no tan niños se apoyaban, contemplando extasiados lo que Clarissa vio eran escobas. La tienda de varitas era estrecha y parecía haber pasado por una guerra y todavía no haberse recuperado, se apoyaba en el edificio de al lado como si estuviera enferma.

Dentro, Clarissa se sintió como en una librería, con todo lleno de estantes por todas partes, aunque lo que estaba en ellos no eran libros sino pequeñas cajas. El señor Ollivander estaba detrás del mostrador sentado en una silla y era un viejo de pelo blanco y muy delgado. Se diría que le quedaba poco para jubilarse.

–Buenos días, directora McGonagall, me alegro de verla –dijo lentamente con una voz susurrante–. ¿Sigue funcionando bien su varita? Espero que no le esté dando problemas...

–Oh, no, señor Ollivander. No hay ningún problema con mi varita. De hecho, venimos –acentuó la directora– a por una varita para ella.

La directora se hizo a un lado y el anciano miró a Clarissa con ojos inquisitivos

–Ya veo... ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

–Clarissa, señor Ollivander –respondió ella. El hombre parecía capaz de caerse al suelo de un soplido.

–Clarissa, ¿eh? ¿Sin apellido? Una interesante introducción, sí señor.

–No tengo apellido, señor Ollivander –dijo Clarissa sintiéndose incómoda.

–Oh. Bueno, debo decir que estoy casi completamente seguro de que no conocí a tus padres, tu cara no me suena para nada. A lo mejor obtuvieron sus varitas en otro lugar. Nada extraño considerando la historia que tenemos detrás.

El señor Ollivander sonaba misterioso y Clarissa no pudo evitar la sensación de que estaba diciendo aquellas cosas a propósito para asustarla.

–Bueno, supongo que aunque no haya conocido a tus padres veré a tus hijos, sí. Extiende tu brazo –dijo sacando una cinta métrica de un bolsillo–. Dime, pequeña, ¿diestra o zurda? ¿Ambidiestra quizás?

–Diestra, señor –respondió Clarissa.

El señor Ollivander se puso a mirar entre las estanterías y, como si siguiera a su lado, siguió hablando por encima del hombro con ella. La cinta revoloteó a su alrededor, haciendo que Clarissa la siguiera con la mirada y casi se mareara de tanto girar la cabeza.

–Dime, Clarissa, ¿sabes cómo están hechas las varitas mágicas? ¿No? Bien, cada varita contiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica y está hecha con una madera diferente. Muchos creen que el mago elige a la varita, Clarissa, pero lo cierto es que la varita escoge al mago. Las varitas Ollivander solo usan tres tipos de núcleos: pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales en el mundo, al igual que no hay dos magos iguales. Cada varita es única y sus mejores resultados los obtendrá con el mago adecuado.

El señor Ollivander volvió a su lado con dos cajas. La primera era recta y de color caoba, larga, mientras que la otra parecía un poco retorcida, como si fuese una simple rama de árbol. Le alargó la primera.

–Caoba y nervios de corazón de dragón. Treintaiún centímetros. Medianamente flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Sin embargo, nada más agarrarla se la quitó de las manos, negando con la cabeza. La segunda, de fresno, con núcleo de pluma de fénix y veintidós centímetros de largo, tampoco tuvo mucho éxito. El señor Ollivander le fue alargando más y más varitas, con una sonrisa radiante, pero ninguna parecía gustarle.

–Hace mucho que no me encontraba con un caso tan difícil –dijo finalmente, con la mesa llena de varitas abiertas fuera de sus cajas.

Y sin embargo, el hombre estaba que desbordaba felicidad por los cuatro costados. Parecía considerarlo todo un reto, como cuando uno queda con un amigo en echar una partida de ajedrez y a pesar de las continuas derrotas sigue luchando porque sabe que una sola victoria habrá hecho que el esfuerzo merezca la pena. Solo había tres todavía empaquetadas, las tres que había cuando habían llegado. Sin embargo, Clarissa empezaba a sentirse un poco desplazada. ¿Y si al final no era una bruja de verdad?

–Podría probar una de las que hay en la mesa –dijo tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

–¿De la mesa? No, no, esas no te vendrían bien –dijo el señor Ollivander enseguida. Sin embargo, tras una pausa, se levantó a por ellas–. Aunque, ¿porqué no? Podemos probar.

La primera que le dio, de olmo, veintinueve centímetros y núcleo de corazón de dragón doble, se la quitó de las manos apenas posada en ellas. La segunda, de sauce, veintitrés centímetros y medio y núcleo de fénix dorado, tampoco pareció gustarle. Finalmente, le puso casi con reverencia una varita delgada y de color claro, casi blanco, en la mano.

–Cedro, veintisiete centímetros, flexible, con dos pelos de unicornio, uno macho y otro hembra, madre e hijo –dijo.

Clarissa cogió la varita. Una extraña sensación como de tranquilidad y familiaridad se apoderó de ella nada más tocarla. La levantó tímidamente y la movió de lado a lado, viendo cómo aparecían pequeñas chispas de color blanco en el aire. Sintió una sonrisa asomarse a sus labios. El señor Ollivander dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro de satisfacción y algo parecido a una risa emocionada.

–Vaya, vaya, una de las tres, ¿eh? La verdad es que no pensaba encontrarle un dueño tan pronto. Debo decir que no es una varita Ollivander, ni esta ni las otras –dijo señalando las dos varitas que queaban en la mesa–. Las recibí hace poco, puede que dos semanas, rogándome que les encontrara un buen dueño. Parece que lo hemos conseguido con una, ahora solo faltan dos.

La directora no parecía tan entusiasmada como el anciano y se acercó con semblante preocupado.

–¿Y no sabe de dónde vinieron? ¿No será peligroso?

–Oh, no se preocupe, querida. Son unas de las mejores varitas que he visto jamás. Nunca se me había ocurrido doblar los centros, y de habérseme ocurrido no lo hubiera hecho por miedo a que las varitas se pudieran descontrolar, pero parece que todas están muy bien equilibradas. Son unas varitas extraordinarias. Reconozco una buena varita nada mas verla, directora, y le puedo asegurar que tanto la que Clarissa ahora sostiene como las otras dos son perfectamente seguras. Lo que es extraño es que no conozco ningún fabricante que haga varitas de este tipo, me gustaría saber quién me las envió –dijo con voz pensativa–. En cualquier caso, señorita, harías bien en cuidar de ella, estoy seguro de que ella cuidará muy bien de ti.

Clarissa, en respuesta, no tardó en coger la caja de la mesa y guardar la varita con mucho cuidado dentro.

La selección de varita les había llevado bastante y la directora McGonagall le dijo que solo tenían tiempo para comprar los libros o para el telescopio. Clarissa escogió sin dudar los libros y media hora más tarde volvían al Caldero Chorreante con una pesada pila en brazos. Si por ella hubiera sido se hubieran quedado allí más tiempo pero la directora parecía muy ocupada aun un mes antes del inicio del curso. Tanto, que tuvo que declinar la oferta para cenar en el pub con Hannah, su marido y Clarissa. Tras despedirse de ella y decirle que al día siguiente llegaría una persona de confianza para ayudarla a comprar las demás cosas, la directora McGonagall se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala principal del Caldero Chorreante y desapareció en unas llamas verdes que se alzaron de repente entre las cenizas.

Tras el susto inicial de Clarissa, ante el cual la señora Longbottom sonrió condescediente, lo más sensato parecía recoger sus libros y subir a dejarlos a su habitación. La señora Longbottom la acompañó escaleras arriba ante una pequeña estancia en cuya puerta colgaba un número 5. La habitación parecía muy cómoda y confortable y Clarissa enseguida se sintió como en casa, mucho más a gusto que en casa, de hecho. La señor Logbottom le dijo que podía baja a cenar cuando quisiera y la dejó sola para que colocara sus cosas y tuviera un rato para sí misma. En cuanto la puurta se cerró, lo primero que Clarissa hizo fue subirse a la cama con todas sus cosas y se quitarse los zapatos, lanzándolos al suelo. Se tumbó sobre la colcha y pensó en su nueva vida, en la magia. Casi no podía esperar a que empezase el curso, algo que iba a complicarle bastante convivir consigo misma, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que quedaba hasta el 1 de septiembre. Clarissa estaba segura de que para cuando llegase la fecha y tuviera que subirse al tren escolar ya estaría convertida en flan y temblaría tanto de la emoción que cuando alguien la tocase se derretiría.

Tras lo que parecieron horas y finalmente resultaron ser unos escasos quince minutos, su estómago pudo más que ella y le lanzó una advertencia bastante audible para que lo llenara lo antes posible. Sonrojándose aun cuando no había nadie en la habitación con ella para notarlo, se bajó de la cama y se calzó los zapatos antes de bajar por las escaleras al piso principal del pub. La señora Longbottom estaba ahí, detrás de la barra, con varias cazuelas y cazos removiendo con un cucharón mientras hablaba animada con un hombre rubio sentado en una silla al otro lado. Al verla bajar le dedicó una sonrisa.

–No has aguantado mucho, ¿eh? Ven aquí y te pondré un plato de estofado. La directora me ha pagado suficiente como para darte tres comidas cada dos horas así que puedes coger todo lo que quieras, repite si te apetece –bromeó.

Clarissa no se hizo de rogar y se sentó al lado del hombre, luchando por parecer más digna de lo que se sentía en un taburete casi tan alto como ella. El hombre le sonrió y ella sonrió también tras unos instantes de duda.

–Tú debes ser quien ha venido con la directora McGonagall esta tarde, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estaba casi segura de que el hombre ya sabía su nombre pero a Clarissa le gustó que preguntara.

–Clarissa –respondió cogiendo el plato que le tendía Hannah.

–Yo soy Neville Longbottom, el profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Encantado.

Casi al instante supo que si en algún momento no le gustaban sus clases al menos no lo iba a pasar demasiado mal. El profesor parecía una persona de sonrisa fácil y, como su mujer, no encontraba problema en hablar de cualquier cosa. Mientras comía Clarissa le preguntó todo lo que se le ocurrió sobre el mundo mágico, sorprendiéndose de lo diferente que era de su propio mundo y de lo juntos y al mismo tiempo separados que ambos estaban. Fue divertido para los tres y no costó mucho que, tras acabarse las preguntas, el profesor Longbottom empezase a hablar de su propia asignatura y las plantas de las que estaba cuidando en los pisos superiores. Al parecer las había adquirido durante el verano y tenía que tener mucho cuidado al manejarlas, por eso estaba tardando tanto en trasladarlas al colegio. La señora Longbottom, al parecer ya habiendo oído todo lo que podía soportar sobre las plantas de su marido, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y, tras dedicar un guiño a Clarissa, salió de detrás de la barra para atender a los demás clientes.

Para cuando Clarissa subió a su habitación, pensó que del cansancio se le doblarían las piernas y caería redonda encima de la cama. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaron fuerzas para abrir _El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 1), _Guía de transformación para principiantes _y _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ y devorarlos con sorprendente facilidad. Se quedó dormida abrazando dentro de las sábanas _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, soñando con cuervos que se convertían en copas, avioncitos de papel que surcaban los cielos y _kelpies_ que se asomaban desde un lago y la invitaban a reunirse con ellos agitando sus largas crines de juncos.

. . .

Cuando Clarissa se levantó al día siguiente todavía era muy pronto y pensó por un momento que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño. Fue el barullo que sonaba a uno y otro lado de la pensión, en la calle muggle y en el callejón Diagon, lo que la despertó del todo. Porque al lado del orfanato no había la suficiente gente como para producir todo ese ruido. Tardó poco en darse una ducha rápida y bajó a desayunar con el libro de _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ debajo del brazo y buscando al profesor de Herbología con la mirada para adivinar si se había quedado con sus plantas o todavía no se había despertado. Al ver que no, pidió unas tostadas y se sentó a comérselas en una mesa cercana, más preocupada al parecer por pasar las páginas del libro que de coger el trozo de pan y metérselo en la boca. Cuando ya se estaba acabando el desayuno e iba por el capítulo dos, una sombra enorme se alzó por detrás de ella.

–A la directora le encantaría saber que estás leyendo ese libro en tus ratos libres, ¿sabes, Clarissa? –dijo una voz grave pero alegre.

La voz había llegado de arriba pero cuando se dio la vuelta Clarissa se encontró con el hombre más grande que había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo negro y enmarañado, que se juntaba con su barba, también igual de desordenada, y vestía un viejo abrigo que parecía haber pasado por mucho. El recién llegado debía de medir dos metros y algo y era de ancho lo que tres hombres bien alimentados. Al ver que se había quedado muda, el gigante sonrió comprensivamente y se sentó a su lado. Aunque Clarissa pensó que, aun sentado, parecía más grande de lo que debería. No estaba segura tampoco de que la silla aguantase demasiado.

–Encantado de conocerte, Clarissa. Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid y soy el Guardián de las Llaves y los Terrenos de Hogwarts –dijo muy orgulloso, tendiéndole una mano tan grande como un tapacubos.

Clarissa se la estrechó sintiendo que aquello era como dar la mano a un dragón o meterla en un saco enorme. Casi pensaba que la había perdido hasta que la volvió a ver cuando Hagrid retiró la suya.

–Encantada, Hagrid –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Profesor Hagrid –puntualizó él–. También soy tu profesor de Criaturas mágicas, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Inexplicablemente, aquél detalle le devolvió al cordura a Clarissa y también hizo que Hagrid se ganase un poco de su confianza. Porque pensaba que todo aquél al que le gustasen los animales no podía ser mala persona. Hagrid señaló su desayuno.

–¿Ya has acabado?

Clarissa asintió.

–Muy bien. La directora me dijo que os dejasteis varias cosas sin comprar ayer así que habrá que ir a por ellas. Déjame la lista un momento, hace mucho que no la reviso.

Clarissa, que usaba la lista del colegio como separapáginas, le tendió la hoja de pergamino a Hagrid, que la estudió forzando los ojos.

–Si no fuera imposible juraría que cada vez hace la letra más pequeña, el profesor Flitwick. Quizás soy yo, que necesito gafas –dijo Hagrid. Le volvió a echar un vistazo más y se la devolvió–. Muy bien, eso quiere decir que solo necesitas pergaminos, plumas, tinta, un caldero de peltre, un juego de redomas, telescopio, una balanza de latón e ingredientes para la clase de Pociones, ¿sí?

Clarissa volvió a asentir, impresionada. Ni siquiera ella se acordaba de todo lo que tenía que comprar. Hagrid le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

–Es lo que hace la experiencia. Vamos a por esas cosas tan molestas.

Hagrid esperó a que Clarissa subiese a dejar el libro de Transformaciones a su habitación y después ambos se dirigieron al callejón Diagon. Todo estaba como el día anterior, quizás un poco más abarrotado, ya que era sábado, pero por lo demás igual. Tardaron poco en comprar las plumas y el juego de escritura, así como el caldero y las redomas, pero en la botica tardaron un rato. El dependiente, algo sordo, no acababa de entender que lo que Clarissa necesitaba era un juego de ingredientes básicos para pociones y se empeñaba en tratar de venderles un puñado de ancas de rana y de huevos de doxy.

Cuando acabaron faltaba poco para el mediodía y Clarissa no supo si dar gracias a que Hagrid tuviera tanta paciencia o sentirse decepcionada de que no se hubiera enfadado con el dueño de la botica. Ella misma casi había sentido el impulso de gritarle varias veces durante la discusión. Sabiendo que necesitaba algo que la distrajera, dejó que su mirada vagara entre las distintas tiendas del callejón y no tardó en sentirse atraída hacia un escaparate desde el que se podían admirar varios animales en sus jaulas. Lechuzas, había lechuzas.

–¿Puedo mirar, Hagrid? Porfa, porfa, porfa –dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena, olvidándose de llamarle profesor.

Hagrid había resultado ser alguien bastante divertido y dejando de lado el incidente de la botica, Clarissa se lo había pasado en grande comprando con él todo lo que necesitaba. Esperó a que respondiese, preguntándose si habría notado el error en el nombre.

–¡Claro! Vayamos a echar un vistazo –dijo animado. Él tampoco parecía acordarse de que era un profesor.

La tienda estaba llena de jaulas de diversos tamaños con gatos, loros, ratas, sapos y ranas, unas pequeñas bolitas de colores que daban saltos animadas y serpientes. Clarissa se los comía a todos con los ojos. Siempre le habían encantado los animales y pensó que si pudiera tener un gato, como el que la había visitado la tarde anterior, sería la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

Una jaula le llamó la atención al lado de los gatos. Contenía una especie de serpientes con pelo muy delgadas y curiosas, que iban de un lado para otro de la jaula mirándolo todo con unos pequeños ojos negros. Las orejas eran tan pequeñitas que uno no sabía casi dónde estaban y Clarissa no vio si tenían o no patas. Se volvió hacia Hagrid maravillada.

–¡Hagrid! ¿Tú sabes lo que son?

–Armiños mágicos. Los importaron hace poco legalmente de China y parece que a la gente les gustan mucho, se han hecho muy populares. A mí me parecen un poco escuchimizados, como un lápiz con pelo. Pero hay que reconocer que son monos, y sorprendentemente leales –concluyó Hagrid.

–Son preciosos –dijo Clarissa con voz soñadora. Había uno de pelaje color miel que le miraba a través del cristal y movía el hocico para arriba y para abajo de forma graciosa. Si pudiera comprárselo...

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Hagrid.

–Sí, pero como no tengo dinero no puedo llevármelo –suspiró Clarissa–. ¿Cuánto crees que valdrán?

–No mucho, estoy seguro. Bueno, ¿vamos a comer? Se está haciendo un poco tarde y ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante, donde la señora Longbottom removía con un cucharón un puchero de sopa que olía de maravilla. De nuevo, el profesor Longbottom estaba ausente, y Clarissa asumió que las plantas seguían dándole problemas. Les sirvió cuatro platos, uno para ella y tres para Hagrid, además de dos jarras grandes de cerveza con especias y un vaso de agua. Mientras comían, Clarissa se dedicaba a escribir su nombre en todos los libros. Cuando acabó, sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que todos aquellos libros marcados solo con _Clarissa, primer curso en Hogwarts_ quedaban un poco cutres. Esperaba poder añadir algo más cuando llegase al colegio.

–¿Porqué no escribes tu apellido también? –preguntó Hagrid mirando por encima de su plato lo que estaba haciendo.

–Es que... –dudó Clarissa. Todavía no había decidido qué apellido se iba a poner.

–No seas tímida. Simplemente pon McGonagall. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que nadie se burlará de ti por ser la hija de la directora, todo el mundo la respeta demasiado. O la teme –rió–. Y si pasa algo, avísame y castigaré al que sea –dijo Hagrid. Cambió su expresión a una de perplejidad–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Clarissa se había quedado boquiabierta.

–¿La directora no te lo había dicho? ¿Que te había adoptado? –preguntó Hagrid. Clarissa negó con la cabeza, todavía sin saber muy bien qué decir–. Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Oficialmente y a partir de hoy, eres Clarissa McGonagall. Nunca pensé que la directora llegaría a tener un hijo, aunque fuera adoptado, pero me alegro de ello, me caes bien. La directora lleva demasiado tiempo sola –dijo Hagrid, dando un enorme sorbo a su jarra de cerveza con una sonrisa.

Clarissa miró su cuchara, todavía llena, y la dejó a un lado para coger de nuevo la pluma y volver a los libros. Cuando acabó, la inscripción _Clarissa McGonagall, primer curso en Hogwarts_ brillaba por sí sola en la primera página de cada libro. Clarissa levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Hagrid, que ya había acabado los tres platos de sopa.

–Bueno, te dejaré aquí un rato para que termines. A mí me falta una cosa por comprar en el callejón Diagon. Volveré en un rato y nos iremos, ¿bien? –dijo Hagrid.

Se levantó frotándose la barriga y la señora Longbottom, desde detrás de la barra, agitó la varita para que los platos fueran al fregadero. Clarissa se dirigió a Hagrid.

–¿A dónde vamos a ir?

–Al castillo, por supuesto. No vas a pasarte la vida en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? Aunque me atrevo a decir que a Hannah le encantaría.

La mencionada, desde detrás de la barra, le dedicó una expresión divertida y un ademán con la mano.

–¿Qué castillo?

–Hogwarts es un castillo, Clarissa. ¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Hagrid desconcertado.

–No.

Sin embargo, aquella noticia repentina produjo en Clarissa una emoción difícil de describir. Siempre había deseado vivir en un castillo y enterarse de que Hogwarts era, de hecho, uno, le hacía sentirse increíblemente afortunada.

–¿La directora McGonagall vive en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y cómo llegaremos? ¿Se tarda mucho?

Hagrid dejó escapar una estentórea risa ante la avalancha de preguntas.

–No te preocupes, Clarissa, llegaremos. Tú termina de comer y yo iré a por lo que me falta al callejón Diagon. Te lo contaré todo por el camino.

Clarissa hizo caso y empezó a devorar lo que quedaba de su sopa demasiado deprisa, como si así pudiera hacer que Hagrid volviera más rápido. Después hizo una pila con todos sus libros y los dejó encima de la mesa, donde colocó más tarde su maletín y el resto de las cosas que habían comprado ese día y el anterior. Ya se estaba preguntando dónde iban a llevar todas aquellas cosas cuando volvió Hagrid con un enorme baúl y una cajita con agujeros que parecía agitarse.

–Esto es para la directora, pero aquí puedes meter todas tus cosas, Clarissa. Venga, te ayudaré.

No había mucho más que meter aparte de las compras y no tardaron en terminar. Hagrid cerró el baúl y juntos salieron a la calle muggle tras despedirse de la señora Longbottom. A aquella hora todavía estaba casi todo el mundo comiendo así que no había mucha gente por la calle. Hagrid la llevó un poco más allá de la puerta, donde les esperaba una enorme moto agarrada a un sidecar. La moto parecía tener muchos años pero el sidecar parecía nuevo en comparación, se notaba que lo habían añadido más tarde.

Metieron las cosas en el sidecar, el baúl y el extraño paquete con agujeros y aún quedó espacio para que ella entrara dentro. Hagrid se sentó en la moto, rezongando por lo bajo que había que cambiar los frenos, lo cual le dio un poco de miedo.

–Ponte el cinturón, Clarissa. Saldremos de Londres por carretera pero el resto del viaje lo haremos por el aire y no quiero que te caigas –dijo Hagrid. Luego añadió para sí mismo–. Debería decirle a Arthur que me ayude a revisarlo, el manillar está un poco caído.

–¿Esta moto puede volar, Hagrid? –preguntó Clarissa cuando se encendió el motor con una pequeña vaharada de humo blanco.

–Oh, sí, claro que puede volar. Era de un amigo mío, me la dio antes de morir. Era un buen mago –dijo Hagrid.

–Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Hace ya mucho de eso, veintiún años si no me equivoco. Ojalá Sirius pudiera ver lo mucho que ha aguantado su moto conmigo encima, estaría orgulloso –dijo con una sonrisa de cariño mirando el manillar y dándole unas palmaditas en el cuadro de mandos, lleno de botones de distintos colores. Clarissa deseó que dejara de hacerlo, pues la moto parecía hundirse con cada palmada.

Cogieron el desvío a las afueras y tardaron poco más de diez minutos en dejar la urbe atrás. Los campos que rodeaban Londres estaban verdes a finales de verano, pero se notaba que esperaban la venida del otoño con impaciencia. Algunos árboles que se cruzaban por el camino lucían un pequeño manto de hojas caídas junto a sus raíces y Clarissa juraría que hubo dos que estaban prácticamente pelados. Cuando se hayaron ya a suficiente distancia de la ciudad, Hagrid se volvió hacia ella.

–Ha llegado el momento de remontar, Clarissa. Agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes.

Clarissa, que se acordaba de un comentario parecido que había dicho el conductor del autobús noctámbulo antes de arrancar, se agachó sobre su baúl y colocó las manos a los lados justo cuando Hagrid pulsaba un enorme botón con energía. La moto pareció protestar y soltó otra nube de humo, esta vez de color verde, y empezó a inclinarse para atrás. Clarissa vio cómo, igual que si fuera un avión, la moto tomaba carrerilla y se lanzaba al cielo de repente. La velocidad aumentó como si llevaran un cohete pegado a la matrícula y Clarissa tuvo que volver la vista atrás para asegurarse. La vista de Londres desde ahí arriba la sobrecogió pero sobre todo pensó que estaba dejando la ciudad por primera vez en su vida y que, quizás, nunca volviera. Este pensamiento la puso un poco triste pero en nada se recuperó, pensando en lo que tenía por delante.

Se pasó el resto del viaje interrogando a Hagrid por encima del sonido del aire. A veces resultaba un poco difícil entenderle, porque la barba se le metía en la boca, pero enseguida se la quitaba y seguía hablando como si lo hiciera todos los días.

–Entonces, ¿los muggles no ven el colegio? –preguntó Clarissa, que ya se había acostumbrado a la palabra.

–Exactamente. Y si andan por ahí cerca o van en su dirección simplemente se desvían, pueden llegar de punta a punta del castillo dando una vuelta enorme a su alrededor y seguir pensando que han andado todo el rato en línea recta.

Hagrid también le explicó que cuando empezara el curso habría una ceremonia que se llamaba La Selección, en la cual te seleccionaban para pertenecer a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Estaban Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Cuando él, Hagrid, había estado en Hogwarts, había pertenecido a Gryffindor pero le dijo que todas las casas eran buenas a su manera. Así mismo, aunque en Gryffindor se dijera que estaban los valientes, en Ravenclaw los inteligentes, en Slytherin los astutos y en Hufflepuf todos los demás, no podía darse por sentado que te pusieran en cualquiera de ellas porque fueras como ellos querían. Una amiga suya, dijo, había estado en Gryffindor pero además de su gran valor, se la había considerado la bruja más inteligente y dotada que había pisado el castillo en mucho tiempo. Y otra cosa importante también, era hija de muggles. Esto tranquilizó a Clarissa en buena medida sobre sus temores de no ser una buena bruja por no saber de quién era hija. Aunque tenía bien claro que si sus padres fueran magos seguro que no la habrían abandonado, ¿no?

Una de las cosas que más le marcó sobre lo que Hagrid pudo contarle de Hogwarts sin comerse su propio pelo fue lo que dijo de los fantasmas del castillo. Para Clarissa, que no tenía miedo de nada, saber que los fantasmas existían no le producía ramalazos de terror en el estómago, sino de auténtica maravilla.

–¿Y yo dónde voy a dormir? –preguntó Clarissa después de que Hagrid le explicara que los alumnos vivían en los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas.

–Pues mira, eso no se me había ocurrido –reconoció él–. Pero probablemente duermas en las habitaciones de la directora hasta que empiece el curso. O puede que te preparen una habitación en alguna parte del castillo.

Después de eso, Hagrid pasó a explicarle cómo serían sus clases, cuándo eran las comidas, quiénes eran los profesores. La mayoría, le dijo, llegarían el día anterior al inicio de curso para instalarse, pero había un par de ellos, como la profesora de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney, y el profesor de Encantamientos y subdirector, el profesor Flitwick, que vivían en el castillo. El otro profesor de Adivinación, Firenze, también vivía allí, pero Hagrid le dijo que su caso era un tanto especial porque no podía volver a casa. Él mismo vivía en una cabaña cerca del Bosque Prohibido, al que le dijo que nunca, nunca y bajo ningún concepto, debería acercarse a menos que fuera con un profesor. También estaba el celador, o conserje, el señor Filch, que siempre andaba por el castillo acompañado de un gato con muy mala uva que se llamaba _Señor Knuckles_. Clarissa, acordándose de lo que había dicho la directora McGonagall en el orfanato, empezó a reírse y a Hagrid le costó hacer que soltara el chiste. Cuando se lo contó, Hagrid rió también con ganas, quizá demasiadas, ya que por poco perdió el control de la moto, y Clarissa resolvió no volver a contarle nada mínimamente gracioso hasta que ambos tuvieran los pies bien anclados al suelo.

El viaje se les hizo corto a los dos y cuando llegaron a los terrenos del castillo ni siquiera se veía que al sol le faltara poco para ponerse. Siendo así, Clarissa pudo contemplar Hogwarts a plena luz del día y el resultado la dejó sin aliento. Perfilado contra el horizonte, como si lo hubiera pintado un pintor famoso, estaba el castillo más enorme y más espectacular que Clarissa jamás hubiera imaginado. De piedra gris y con altísimas torres en sus cuatro costados, se hallaba sobre un pequeño elevamiento al lado de un lago. El agua resplandecía reflejando los rayos del sol en su lisa superficie y desde el aire se podía ver que era profundo, muy profundo. En otro de los costados del castillo estaba el que supuso que era el Bosque Prohibido, un acumulamiento de árboles tal que Clarissa pensó que no iba a ver el final.

–¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! –rugió Hagrid por encima del sonido del motor.

Clarissa no contestó pero dado el espectáculo que tenía delante, supuso que a Hagrid no le importaría su repentina falta de modales. Aterrizaron frente a las verjas de la escuela y Hagrid bajó de la moto para abrirlas con una sacudida de un paraguas rosa con volantes que se sacó de un bolsillo de su abrigo. Tras dejar la moto y el sidecar junto a su cabaña, que Hagrid le presentó muy orgullosamente, se encaminaron a las puertas principales. Allí les esperaba la figura medio torcida de un viejo casi sin pelo, que vestía con una chaqueta marrón que debía de tener lo menos cien años encima. Clarissa lo identificó como Filch. A sus pies reposaba un gato delgado de color gris con manchas, el más feo que Clarissa hubiera podido jamás ver. El _Señor Knuckles_ le miró fijamente y si no hubiera sido imposible habría jurado que el gato le había leído la mente.

–Hagrid. ¿Quién es esta? Tiene el pelo azul –gruñó como si no fuera evidente.

Clarissa se pegó a Hagrid y esperó a que este hablara. No quería meterse a ser posible.

–Hola, Filch –respondió Hagrid con tanta emoción como si hablara con la pared. Se notaba que no tenía muchas ganas de verle–. Te presento a Clarissa McGonagall, la hija de la directora. Clarissa, éste es Filch. Saluda.

–Encantada.

Filch se quedó pensando un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No me lo creo. Creo que estás tratando de tomarme el pelo, Hagrid. Te estás tomando muchas libertades. Traer un alumno al colegio antes del inicio del curso, no, no... a mí no me engañas, Hagrid.

–¿Que qué? –preguntó Hagrid desconcertado–. ¿Que yo te estoy engañando? ¡Soy un profesor, Filch, aunque todavía no te quepa en esa cabeza pelada! ¡Llevo veintitrés años siendo profesor en este colegio y no permitiré que me tomes el pelo! ¡Lo que faltaba! –saltó Hagrid enfadado.

Filch retrocedió al acercarse Hagrid pero siguió en sus trece.

–¡Que no! ¡Que no me lo creo! ¡Se lo contaré a la directora y verás entonces lo que te hace!

–¿Me estás amenazando, Filch? ¿A MÍ? –gruñó Hagrid. Acto seguido bajó la voz y pareció calmarse–. Muy bien, ve y cuéntaselo a la directora, aunque no creo que le agrade mucho enterarse de que su hija está en el castillo de esa manera. Vámonos, Clarissa.

Se volvió hacia ella, que se había quedado prudentemente detrás de él y cogió el baúl con facilidad, subiéndoselo a los hombros y avanzando a tres escalones por zancada. Se notaba que todavía seguía enfadado y Clarissa tuvo que correr tras él para no quedarse atrás.

Mientras Hagrid avanzaba delante de ella, refunfuñando sobre Filch y llamándolo viejo estúpido, Clarissa aprovechó para mirar todo el interior del edificio a su paso. Hagrid ya le había avisado de que los cuadros se movían pero fue toda una impresión verlos hablar entre sí y señalarla. Por supuesto que ningún alumno había puesto un pie dentro del castillo, ni en sus alrededores, antes del inicio de curso. Cuandio vio un señor con túnica de cortesano trasladarse al cuadro de al lado para hablar con una señora vestida con algo parecido a una bata de médico Clarissa pensó que estaba causando una pequeña conmoción.

–Llevaremos tus cosas a las habitaciones de la directora –dijo en aquel momento Hagrid, sacándola de su ensimismamiento–. Una vez hecho esto, te enseñaré el castillo, ¿quieres?

–¡Sí! –dijo Clarissa muy contenta.

Se pasaron el resto del día recorriendo pisos arriba y pisos abajo. Visitaron la lechucería, llena de plumas y excrementos de ave además de los propios pájaros, que la miraron con curiosidad cuando entró por la puerta. También vieron el patio interior, la biblioteca y la enfermería. Hagrid le dijo que la señora Pince y la señora Pomfrey, la bibliotecaria y la enfermera, vivían en Hogsmeade, el pequeño pueblo al lado del castillo, y que vendrían con el resto de los profesores el 30 de ese mes. Cuando había vacaciones solo venían en ocasiones especiales, como si alguien se había hecho daño o si había que encontrar algo inencontrable en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Como Clarissa tenía mucha curiosidad por el castillo cogieron prestado de la biblioteca el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_, un enorme tomo que Clarissa estaba segura de que le duraría por lo menos hasta el inicio de las clases.

Cuando acabaron con la visita guiada al volver del campo de quidditch ya era bastante tarde y Hagrid le dijo que ya era hora de que volviera a su cabaña, pero antes la llevó al rellano del tercer piso, donde estaba el despacho de la directora. En una de las paredes del pasillo había una gárgola enorme.

–Granate –dijo Hagrid a la estatua, la cual se retiró y dio paso a unas escaleras de piedra en espiral que subían como si fueran escaleras mecánicas.

Hagrid sonrió y la precedió. Al llegar arriba del todo les salió al paso una puerta y Hagrid llamó con sus grandes puños.

–Adelante –dijo la voz de la directora McGonagall.

Hagrid cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta. La directora se hallaba detrás de un escritorio en frente de ellos y alzó la mirada de unos documentos, dejando la pluma que sostenía en el tintero. La sala se hayaba llena de cachivaches que brillaban y se movían, de estanterías llenas de libros, objetos y frascos, y las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros con magos vestidos con sus mejores galas, que les miraron al entrar.

–Le traigo a Clarissa, directora, pensé que querría hablar con ella. También le he enseñado el castillo para que no se pierda –anunció Hagrid.

–Muchas gracias, Hagrid –dijo McGonagall.

–Con su permiso, volveré a mi casa. Buenas noches, directora, directores. A ti también, Clarissa. Nos veremos en la cena.

Y tras esto salió de la habitación. Clarissa lo oyó bajar por las escaleras y se concentró en ese sonido, ya que sentía decenas de miradas posadas en ella. Miró a la directora, que parecía esperar a que dijera algo.

–Mm... ¿directora? Yo... Hagrid me ha dicho que al final me ha adoptado –dijo Clarissa, sin atreverse a decir más.

–Así es.

Esas simples dos palabras le quitaron un peso enorme de encima. Se había pasado los últimos minutos antes de llegar al despacho preguntándose si Hagrid habría entendido bien a directora o si habría pensado que las cosas eran de una manera que no eran en absoluto. Ahora no tendría que borrar su apellido de todos los libros de texto.

–Entonces, ¿voy a vivir aquí, con usted?

La directora asintió.

–¿Y ahora me llamo Clarissa McGonagall?

Otro asentimiento, y quizás un asomo de sonrisa. Había que reconocer que sonaba bien.

–¿Y puedo llamarla mamá?

La directora frunció el ceño y Clarissa tragó saliva. Vale, quizás ahí se había pasado.

–Está bien –dijo tras una pausa–. Pero, solo y solo cuando estemos solas. El resto del tiempo me llamarás profesora McGonagall o directora McGonagall. Puede que haya dejado de dar clases pero espero que mis alumnos todavía me demuestren respeto.

La profesora McGonagall pareció decir aquello con algo de ironía y Clarissa sonrió.

–No me diga que esta encantadora señorita es de la que llevan todos hablando todo el día, Minerva **–**dijo una voz suave de hombre anciano.

Clarissa miró en la dirección de la que había venido la voz y vio un cuadro de un hombre de pelo y barba blancos y largos. El hombre sonreía benévolamente y Clarissa vio que en la parte baja del marco ponía _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. A su lado había un marco vacío.

–Sí, Albus –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Esta es. Clarissa, imagino que Hagrid no habrá sido capaz de decirte dónde duermes.

–Me dijo que usted me lo diría cuando la viera. Digo, cuando te viera –dijo Clarissa tratando de cambiar al registro informal–. Dejó mis cosas en la salita de tu habitación.

–Muy bien. He hecho instalar una cama pequeña para ti al lado de la ventana y el sofá, espero que estés cómoda allí.

–Eso será perfecto –dijo Clarissa, a quien le encantaba ver el cielo por las noches.

–También le dije a Hagrid que te comprara un regalo en el callejón Diagon, algo que te gustara. ¿Te lo ha dado ya?

–No –dijo Clarissa.

¿Hagrid le había comprado un regalo? Ella no lo había visto. Aunque si pensaba en algo que hubieran comprado que no hubiera visto solo estaba la caja con agujeros que Hagrid había ido a buscar mientras ella terminaba de comer.

–Entonces imagino que te lo dará pronto –terció la directora–. Veo que ya te has hecho con un libro de la biblioteca –dijo señalando _Historia de Hogwarts_, que todavía llevaba en los brazos–. Te gustan los libros.

–Sí, me encantan –dijo Clarissa con decisión, apretando _Historia de Hogwarts_ contra el pecho.

–¿Y Hogwarts? –preguntó la anciana directora.

Clarissa se lo pensó antes de responder. Era consciente de que pasaría muchos años entre las paredes del viejo castillo y que su ahora madre había hecho la pregunta con seriedad. No quería dar una respuesta al azar por mucho que ya hubiese decidido cuál sería esta. Finalmente asintió y dijo:

–Sí, me gusta mucho.

–Me alegro de que así sea, todos nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de él –dijo la directora.

Los retratos de las paredes asintieron y se oyeron comentarios apreciativos y enérgicos. Estaba claro que todos habían querido mucho el colegio.

–Bueno, tengo que terminar unas cosas aquí así que nos veremos en la cena, a menos que tengas otra cosa que decirme.

Clarissa lo pensó y de repente se acordó de una cosa. Sonriendo, levantó la cabeza hacia la directora, que la miraba curiosa.

–Sí, quería decirte que he conocido a Filch, y al _Señor Knuckles_. No tiene un nombre muy inspirado, ¿no?

–Me alegro de que seas de mi misma opinión –dijo la directora sonriendo–. Venga, que todavía tienes un regalo que abrir. Nos veremos en la cena.

–¡Sí, mamá! –dijo Clarissa.

Volvió a mirar los retratos de los que supuso eran los anteriores directores de Hogwarts y sonrió al mismo que había hablado antes de salir por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras trotando y se despidió de la gárgola para volver al dormitorio de la directora, donde esperaba que estuviera su regalo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la caja con agujeritos, a la cual Clarissa se quedó mirando arrodillada en la alfombra. Finalmente la cogió y empezó a desempaquetarla con cuidado. Lo que había bajo el papel en realidad era una jaula y dentro había un armiño mágico de color miel. Clarissa lo reconoció, era el mismo que había visto en la tienda de animales del callejón Diagon. Tuvo que contener un chillido de emoción y se apresuró a abrir la jaula. El armiño, que debía de haber estado dormido hasta el momento en que entró en la salita, la miraba con sus pequeños ojos negros y al ver que le tendía la mano trepó por su muñeca y se le enroscó en ella antes de subir por su brazo hasta la cara.

–Eres precioso, ¿lo sabes?

El armiño entornó los ojos como queriendo decir ¿Qué se le va a hacer? y Clarissa rió.

–Pero no sé cómo te voy a llamar. ¿_Billius_? ¿_Stinx_? –probó Clarissa, pero el armiño negó con la cabeza–. Eres chino, ¿necesitas un nombre chino? Porque si es así va a ser difícil, yo no me sé ninguno. ¿_Li_? –el armiño volvió a negar y Clarissa chasqueó la lengua.

Observó la habitación, buscando un mínimo de inspiración, pero la salita de estar de la directora McGonagall estaba llena de cuadros y muebles que no le transmitían demasiado, así que volvió la mirada hacia fuera, a la ventana. En ese momento se estaba poniendo el sol y los colores en el horizonte hacían que la estampa tuviera un cierto aire embrujado, muy apropiado para el lugar y la ocasión. Embrujado.

–¿Y qué te parece _Wicked*_? No es muy original pero a mí me gusta, lo podríamos acortar a _Wick _–dijo finalmente. Aunque sonaba casi igual.

El armiño pareció pensárselo y, finalmente, rozó su mejilla con el hocico de forma cariñosa. El nombre final le parecía el mejor de todos los que había propuesto y pensado y Clarissa se quedó muy satisfecha de sí misma. Se sentó en la cama con el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ en el regazo y empezó a leer mientras esperaba a que llegase la hora de la cena.

Esa noche conoció a la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Flitwick, ambos dos brujos muy interesantes y curiosos. Trelawney le parecía un poco chiflada pero era divertido escucharla y si no decía nada sobre alguien a punto de morir (lo cual le advirtieron que ocurría a menudo) hasta parecía que de verdad podía saber cosas que iban a pasar. Si ella contribuía a que ese futuro ocurriese o simplemente lo había visto antes, Clarissa no lo sabía, pero sería de tontos negar que algunas cosas las acertaba. El profesor Flitwick le sorprendió por dos cosas: su estatura y su energía. Nunca había visto un hombre tan pequeño y tan activo para su edad. No tardó mucho en arrastrarla de lleno a una conversación sobre los hechizos que más disfrutaba y los que aprenderían ese año, además de lo que se podía hacer o no se podía hacer con la magia, lo que la distrajo durante toda la cena. Cuando por fin se acordó del profesor Firenze y preguntó por su ausencia lo que le respondieron no fue para nada lo que había esperado oír. Al fin y al cabo uno no descubre el mundo mágico el mismo día que le cuentan que uno de sus profesores es un centauro sin sorprenderse.

El mes que siguió a su llegada transcurrió tranquilamente, entre libros de la biblioteca y conversaciones con los profesores, intentos de hablar con Firenze sin que sus palabras perdieran mucho el sentido y caminatas interminables a lo largo y ancho del castillo para descubrir todo lo que pudo y más.

Dos días antes el inicio del curso los demás profesores llegaron a Hogwarts y Clarissa fue presentada a todos ellos. La profesora D'Artemius, que enseñaba Transformaciones, y el profesor Canare, a cargo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en seguida llamaron su atención. Las gafas del profesor Canare tenían cristales redondos incrustados en las patillas que, según este explicó, eran miniaturas de espejos reflectores de enemigos. Nunca hacía daño ser precavido, le dijo riendo. La profesora D'Artemius, por su parte, lo único que hizo fue sonreír, nada raro, pero Clarissa vio por el rabillo del ojo que la profesora miraba de manera extraña su varita. ¿Sabría algo de ella? Era ciertamente curioso el detalle de que la profesora tenía su mismo nombre de pila. El profesor Longbottom también estaba allí, algo magullado por culpa de ciertas de sus plantas al parecer, pero muy contento de encontrársela allí y ciertamente sorprendido de descubrir que era la hija de la directora. Al parecer las noticias habían sido un pequeño _shock_ para todos ellos pero ciertamente Neville parecía el más sorprendido, frente al profesor Slughorn, que se veía más bien divertido.

Pasado el primer momento de presentaciones, cada profesor se dirigió a sus habitaciones y Clarissa se quedó sola con la certeza de que, dos días después, iba a encontrarse todavía más nerviosa que en aquel momento.

* * *

Como ya os comenté en el primer capítulo, os dejo por aquí las aclaraciones a las palabra inglesas :3

_Wicked*: _Embrujado.

**Advertencia**: Los armiños mágicos me los he inventado, no existen en el mundo de Rowling. Aunque no son invención mía entera, he copiado la mayor parte de sus características de una de las obras de CLAMP (para aquellos que no las conozcan, son unas autoras de cómics japoneses).


End file.
